


降灵第26章

by mzldd1997



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzldd1997/pseuds/mzldd1997





	降灵第26章

“殿下，”临上台了，莫轩还是想劝一句，“最近您有点太出格了。”  
“怎么了？”洛辰整理了一下衣领，“宪法有哪一条不准我发表政见？我发表自己的意见，民众愿意听是民众的个人自由，议会打算封住我的嘴吗？”  
“主殿那边已经传了两三次警告了，陛下觉得这样很不妥，”莫轩愁眉苦脸地叹气，“您让我们很难做。”  
洛辰沉默地看了他一眼，拍拍他的肩，走向人群。莫轩有些后悔自己不该拿工作人员去要挟殿下，毕竟那么多年来殿下没有一点麻烦的地方，现在郁闷的时节想逆反一下也是情理之中。议会要是真有眼色，看得出殿下在民众里的影响力，就应该随他闹一会儿。  
他在殿下亲近民众的时间里打了两三个腹稿，企图使用怀柔政策，在纵容殿下的同时让他明白事情的严重性。但是稿子都已经倒背如流了，他还是没见到殿下的影子，随手拉过一个护卫，说殿下从回来开始就说要让自己静一会儿，现在在自己的车架上，没人敢去打扰他。  
莫轩隐约有些下意识的不安，他到车架旁边敲了敲窗，但没有回应，突然意识到事情不对，等拉开门一看，果然里面空空如也，座位上是出席时穿的衣服，也不知道他是从哪里找来的替换装。  
“愣着干什么？还不快去找！”莫轩揉了揉皱起的眉头，也不知从什么时候开始跟着殿下变成如此棘手的一件事了。  
洛辰其实并没有走远，他从一个人界媒体工作者那里用领针换来了一件外套，又用签名换来了一顶帽子。他早知道闻韶在现场，即使对方用口罩和墨镜把自己捂得严严实实，一个背影他就知道是他。  
洛辰匆匆忙忙地把自己隐没在人流里，慌张而磕绊地，在角落里拉住了那个人。闻韶几乎是惊惶地甩开他往前走，可惜洛辰死死地揪住他，几乎要把衣服撕扯下来。  
闻韶低声告诉他：“你这么缠住会引人注意的。”  
“怎么了？”洛辰愤恨地盯着对方，“你怕我的侍卫追杀你吗？”  
“要是他们看到我还跟你藕断丝连，说不定会。”  
“既然你不想跟我扯上关系，为什么要来看我？”洛辰轻轻放开他，“将军，别告诉我你怯懦到连这都不敢承认。”  
闻韶隔着墨镜贪婪地看他，想把他缩成瞳孔那样的袖珍大小装起来，永远不离开自己的视线。路上开始有人看他们，闻韶四处扫视了一下，拉着殿下的胳膊：“这边走。”  
洛辰看着简陋的临时住处，四肢僵的无处可放，也难怪，屋里只有一个通铺，平时顺便当椅子用，幸亏终端有照明功能，也不用买灯。这两天没有下雨，天花板也争气地保持着干燥。闻韶摘掉墨镜和口罩，有些手足无措地看他。  
“你这是，”洛辰抹了一下墙上的灰，“你这是暂住在这里了？”  
“忆苦思甜，”闻韶僵硬地笑了一下，“体验平民生活，别误会，我不是缺钱。”  
“我看到你的卸任演讲了，”洛辰将就着在床边上坐下，如果那能叫床的话，“你……你最近过的怎么样？”  
“很好，无官一身轻，想干什么就干什么，乐得自在，”闻韶低头看他，“你呢？最近是怎么了？我记得你以前不是喜欢和议会那边起冲突的人。”  
“这就叫冲突？”洛辰微笑着交叉起手臂，“那过一阵子要是在大学开设科学课程，议会和主殿那边还不要咬死我？”  
“你们真要干？”  
“已经引入了终端通讯，没有技术人员怎么行？”洛辰抚摸着自己手腕上的终端，“放心，不是我一个人干，洛铭比我还不怕死，他已经和商界那边闹起来了。”  
这倒是在闻韶意料之中，他俯下身，缓缓地描摹洛辰的面部线条，下颌已经有些变尖了：“你这么恨他们？”  
“恨哪有那么长久？”洛辰搭上他的手，“只是想常常听到你的声音而已。”  
闻韶感觉一阵强烈的血流涌动，耳边开始嗡鸣，就好像炮火炸在了体内一样。我应该带他走的，闻韶有些眩晕地想，这都是我的错，我当初应该不顾一切带他走的。  
“有更好的办法，”洛辰似乎看穿了他的想法，“相信我，有更好的办法。”  
“抱歉，”闻韶握住他的手，“虽然这句话我已经跟很多人说过了，但还是抱歉，这都是我的错……”  
洛辰突然抽出手来搂住他的脖子，向前堵住他的嘴。这吻有点冲动和决绝，闻韶知道他还是有点恨自己，所以凶狠地吻了回去。两人都没想到有一天会在布满灰尘的小房间里，在一个通铺上接吻，不过这世间的事谁知道呢，他们本来是那么不相关的人。  
闻韶把他头朝下按在床上，这个房间里唯一称得上干净的地方。殿下大概第一次受到这种待遇，不过也没有怎么抗议，四肢瘫软地等着他。闻韶急中生智地找来了自己保养枪支的专用油，安全套是来不及买了，不过想来这种地方也没有。  
他几乎是急迫地用手指探索着对方的甬道，两人的衣服都没怎么脱，但从表情来看都是衣冠不整的样子。闻韶感受着温热的吸附力，抽出手指的那一刻有轻微的水声。他想了一会儿，虽然殿下白皙的颈部十分有诱惑力，但为了今后着想还是没有在上面留下印记，转而摸索进衬衣低下柔滑的皮肤，只是明显消瘦了许多。  
殿下等了一会儿，扭过头看他：“我们到底还干不干了？”  
“你怎么现在用语都变粗俗了？”闻韶还是一副好整以暇的姿态，手指恶意地蜷曲起来刮擦他的内壁，“这不像是你啊。”  
洛辰闷哼了一声，头埋在床单里：“尊驾可否急迫些？”  
闻韶跨坐在他身上，把上身紧贴着他的背部，猛然挺身把自己完全送了进去。洛辰完全僵住不动了，隔了好久才侧过头来，闻韶自然地凑近去吻他。贴上对方的脸时闻韶才发现他哭了，有些咸涩的泪水浸在床单上，闻韶也没因为眼泪放慢速度。他把洛辰死死地压在床单上然后重重地插进去，深深没底，好像这是最后一次一样，想揉碎他，揉进自己的体内，藏住不让任何人看见。  
洛辰也没因为粗暴的行径说些什么，就在对方的勃起擦过那一点时又流出泪来。闻韶知道待会儿他可能无法站直身体，这个念头不知为何让他更快更深地操进去，直到身下的人哭叫着射出来。


End file.
